


The Flaming Cigar Dick

by averywrites



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Honestly im so sorry, M/M, Race tries to pack with a cigar, This is pure crack, This was based on a tumblr post, Trans Male Character, it doesnt end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: Race should've known it was a bad idea to pack with a flammable object...Aka everyone is trans and im so sorry this now exists on the internet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

Race should've known packing with a flammable object was a bad idea and yet here he was. It all started when Albert said Race was so in love with cigars he probably packed with them. And hey, they're big enough to be convincing and he's on a budget. What's the harm in giving it a try? 

The harm turned out to be burning pants and an uncaring boyfriend cackling in the corner.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me put it out!" Race exclaimed franticly trying to find some form of fire extinguisher. 

"Your dumbass deserves this for packing with a cigar," croaked Spot in the midst of laughter. 

Fifteen minutes later Race's pants and cigar dick was finally unlit. There was surprisingly minimal damage.

"That's why your cigar addiction should stay above the waist dumbass," Spot said.

"Shut up and help me heal my wounds" Race hissed.

Whether sex or medical healing endured is your decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe this is my first addition to the newsies fandom and yet here we are. Im @lesbian-thespian-from-next-door on tumblr


End file.
